Forest Fire
by IIyana
Summary: ONESHOT When a fire breaks out during a thunderstorm it looks helpless for Soren and Ilyana but they are then captured for people who hate Soren. IlyanaXSoren


It was raining…thundering…

It was raining…thundering….and lightning lit up the sky…I was scared and hid under a table covering my ears but it only got louder.

"What are you doing under here?" A friendly voice…I looked up it was Mordecai.

"N-nothing Mordecai." I said rising to my feet. But the thunder crackled and I hid again.

"You are afraid of thunder little one?" I nodded still covering my ears.

"I see…while there is nothing I can do for you I will stay with you until the storm is over."

"No no it's alright I'll be fine." I stood up and walked confidently away…or that's what I want to say. As I started to walk away thunder boomed again and I latched onto the person that was in front of my. Unfortunately it was Soren.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Nothing Soren…nothing." I said letting him go.

"You're such a freak why not be a friend and stop latching onto random people." He said walking away from me.

"Thanks for caring…" I mumbled walking in the other direction. I soon found Mist and complained to her about how mean he was.

"Well it is your fault I mean YOU fell in love with HIM and not the other way around." She said matter-of-factly.

"I know I know but he doesn't have to be so mean about it. I mean…well whatever." I crossed my arms and my stomach growled.

"I don't think _he's_ very happy with you." She said referring to my stomach. I sighed.

"Then can we get something to eat? Maybe that'll calm my nerves?"

"From what? You're love of Soren or your love of eating?" she questioned.

"How do those two even go together?" I asked walking towards the kitchen. She followed and yet again we crashed into Soren.

He only looked at me which scared me because his glare was just…scary.

"S-sorry Soren I promise I won't be so clumsy next time." I said staring at the ground.

"Whatever…" Huh? He said "whatever?" he didn't yell at me…or…or anything?

"Is something wrong?" I questioned.

"No…" he turned and walked the other way.

Mist turned to me. "Did I miss something?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think so…I wonder what's on his mind…"

"Oh no don't you dare go see you know he'll only blow up."

"Maybe so but him not being his normal self it like Daein being friendly." I said and scurried off to find Soren. Turns out he must really like the rain because that's where he was, out in the rain. I walked up to him trying not to get too close before announcing my presence.

"Soren…what's wrong? It's…it's not like you to be so out of it."

"…"

"Soren?" I went to put my hand on his shoulder but he pulled away before I could do so.

"Just go Ilyana. You're not needed here." He said.

"I just wanted to see what's wrong is all…and I…" Lightning hit the tree next to us which caught on fire and ignited another tree. Before we knew it we were surrounded by fire with almost no hope of escaping. I don't know what came over me but I latched onto him. He didn't tell me to let go as a matter of fact he didn't say anything.

"Soren what are we going to do?" I asked while lightly sobbing into his robes.

"…"

"Soren…?" I guess he finally realized I was there because he gave me a look. And that's when I let go of his robes and stared into the flames.

"The rain's not enough to stop it, but enough to keep it from reaching us." I said.

"Wonderful." He said dryly.

"So what do we do?" I asked turning to him.

"What can we do? We'll have to wait it out." He said crossly.

"What's bothering you? You never…ok sometimes you do but you know how to get out of almost any-" He lunged at me knocking me onto the cold wet grass.

Before I could ask why I saw a tree fall onto the spot where I was standing.

"T-thanks Soren." I said my gaze unmoving. If not for this mean obnoxious sexy god I would've been a pancake. Soren got off me and stood up.

"Thanks to you there is no way out of here." He said scanning the area.

"Sorry Soren." I mumbled brushing myself off and standing up. There was a rustle in the bushed behind us which for some reason hadn't caught fire. I was silent incase of an enemy Soren walked up to the bush and stuck his hand in it only to be pulled forward into the bush. That was the last I saw of him before I fell unconscious.

…

….

…..

……

I awoke in a bed…in a maid outfit. I really didn't want to know. I opened the door and saw Soren tied up. As I began to walk to him he yelled at me telling me not to go near him. When I asked him why he didn't answer me.

"Ahh so you've met out pet have you not dear?" I turned to see a muscular man staring down at me his eyes twinkling.

"Pet…but he's my friend…"

"No, he's one of the Branded. There is no use for him. So he is our pet." The man said. Wait what does he mean "our?"

"Soren…why didn't you tell us?" I questioned. He looked away from my gaze and continued to stare at the ground.

"So what should we do with out pet?" the man questioned yet again.

"Ok what do you mean ours?" I asked getting irritated.

"Oh didn't I tell you? You belong to me now."

"I d-what?" He started to edge closer to me and I started to back up until I could back up no more.

"You are mine. I found you therefore you belong to me." He said grinning his eyes wandering over my body.

"No she doesn't." Soren said firmly.

"Quiet dog! Your masters are talking." I pushed him away.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked walking towards Soren.

"Those? I think I got rid of those."

"They're in that room under the bed." Soren mumbled as I approached. I nodded and stared walking towards that room.

"Well I'm…going to go lye down." I lied walking into the room and closing the door. I quickly changed into my other clothes as I heard loud screams from the other room…loud screams of…pain…and I heard a whip. I thrust the door open and saw Soren bleeding he body in a heap on the marble floor.

"Soren…!" I started to run towards him but my arm was grabbed.

"Don't waste your pity on him." I tried shaking free and when that didn't work I hit him as hard as I could with that not working either I bit him. I then ran over to him.

"Hey Soren…hey…c'mon this isn't funny." I said shaking him. When he didn't move I put his head in my lap.

"So you…you have feelings for this…this…thing?"

"He's not a thing and it'll do you good to remember that!" I yelled tears streaking my face. I turned back to Soren pulled him close to me.

"Soren please don't go." I said squeezing his lifeless body. "Please."

"Yana….an't….breathe…" I let him go and he gasped.

"Were you trying to kill me?" he asked staring at the muscle bound man in front of us.

"No but…Soren!" I lunged at him squeezing him.

"Killing…go…please."

"Sorry…" I stood up.

"We're just going to leave." I said pulling Soren to his feet.

"Yes and chickens can fly." He said. Soren pushed off me.

"Leave me here I'll be fine just go." Wait Soren right…is he ok?

"No. If you stay then I am too." I said.

"No your not! Go!" I stumbled backwards.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's my fault you're here so get out of here now!"

Afraid of him just as much as the other guy I ran out somehow I found the exit. But instead of getting help like a normal person, I stayed and wait for him to come out. I wait for what felt like house until he magically appeared. Although bloody at least he was there. In one piece might I add. He stumbled a bit until he made it to me.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" he asked trying to keep his balance.

"Yeah but…"

"Whatever." Again with that whatever. What's wrong with him really? Ike somehow found us. And it took days for Soren to get back to normal. Everyone kept asking me what happened. And I kept telling them to ask Soren. They didn't like that idea. After four days I thought it to be about time to see how he was doing. I knocked on the door but wasn't greeted by an answer so I just walked in.

"Um Hi Soren." I said looking down at him.

"…"

"So are you feeling any better?"

"No."

"…Why were those guys after you?"

"…"

"Soren you can talk to me."

"…" I sighed. This was going no where. I decided to sit down next to him.

"Soren please? Just say something."

"Why are you bothering me?" Yes a response!

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes." Ugh!

"Why then. Tell me why."

"It just is."

"Not good enough."

This time he sighed. "Mist already told me. Quite some time ago actually."

"Uhh told you what?"

"How you feel." I will kill her.

"Oh really." My right eye started to twitch.

"Do you still feel the same way even though you know I'm a Branded?"

"Yes Soren I do."

He leaned in and closed the gap between us. Even though it was short and sweet I knew without him having to say anything that he felt the same way I did.

**A/N: Sloppy yes I know and I think they're out of character…a lot…I rlly don't know. Reviews would be appreciated whether good or bad**


End file.
